


Can I Love You Forever?

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it can take to realize what you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Love You Forever?

"Can I love you forever?" He asked as he stared into my eyes. "Can I spend the rest of forever laying in your arms? Waking up and going to sleep like that? See that look in your eyes when I catch you watching me? Feel that love when you smile at me?" 

I had to turn away. If he only knew how much I wanted that too. "Forever's a long time, love. A lot can happen. Things change. What if you...if you change your mind later? Don't want to be with me? Can't we just enjoy our time now? Haven't we learned yet not to trust in tomorrow?" 

A noise from him made me turn back. I had to close my eyes against the pain in his. "Please understand. I don't want you to regret your decision. You have a life. There is so much you could do. But binding yourself to me...What could I offer you? You'd be better off..." 

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!!!" I can hear the tears in his voice. "Dammit, I love you. I never want to leave you. Please, don't say that. Want to be with you always. I can't live without you." 

I screw up my resolve and turn to him once more. Nearly losing it when I see him. My boy crying. Looking so helpless and alone. My arms ache to hold him. Crush him to my chest and tell him I'm sorry. That I didn't mean what I said. But I couldn't. 

"Yes, you can. You know I'm right, deep down. We have this moment. That's the most we can hope for. Just let us have this day." 

The look in his eyes cuts me to the bone. Is there anything that can be more terrible than that look? 

I give a strangled cry. There is. Oh God, there is. The look of death. 

He had killed himself when he left me. Hung himself. There were only two words on the note he left. 

"I can't" 

I imagine I can hear the cruel laughter of some unfeeling god. A god who made sure I was the one to find him. 

I fall to the ground, sobbing. My boy. What have I done? No. It was what I didn't do. I couldn't have the faith that he had. My fear outweighed my love. And he paid for it. 

I feel arms wrapping around me, a voice murmuring in my ear. I push away angrily. I don't deserve any comforting. There is none for my boy and there shouldn't be any for me. 

I hear his voice, saying my name. Yes, it is only right. I should be haunted by his ghost. This I do deserve. To be reminded of the evil I committed against him. I force my eyes open... 

And find myself in my bed, my boy's face above me. Worry, not death, in his eyes. His hand wipes my tears away. "You were calling my name, crying. I couldn't wake you. Tell me what you were dreaming about. It was only a dream. Everything's alright." 

I pull him to me, fighting to get the words out between the sobbing. "Can I...can I love you forever?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Why did you have me give him that dream?" Dream turned to his Eldest sister. 

Death smiled. "Because they needed each other." 

Dream looked back at the two figures on the bed. "And why was that so important? Just two humans. What is so special about them?" 

Death rolled her eyes. "I would explain it to you, Dream, but I don't have the time." She stood on tiptoe to give him a kiss. "Don't forget to check in on Del. Barnabas has been having a time with her lately." With the sound of wings she was gone. 

Dream stared for a moment before leaving himself. Wondering at his sister's affection for the humans.


End file.
